


Falling for the First Time

by deadlysupia



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Marvel) - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlysupia/pseuds/deadlysupia
Summary: A story between Eddie Brock/Venom and You about to partake in a wonderful night on the town that you planned and a break from your job that was caught in a villain attack. Who knows what you'll encounter? Something sinister lurks around the corner though...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking this out! This is my first work on this website! Be gentle~ Without further ado, enjoy!

Thankfully, the next new days were called off all thanks to a bunch of villains that had destroyed a part of the building that you work at. It was a good thing you had been on your lunch break when it happened or who knows what Venom would have done if you were in serious danger. It was a sweet gesture that he had found you so quickly in the aftermath - even if you did assure him that you were completely fine now that he was there.

You find yourself now soaking your weary muscles the next day in the bathtub considering most times you would take a quick shower and off you went. Considering the higher ups of your job was giving you paid leave until they fixed the collateral damages was at least a common thing in attacks like this.

You weren't complaining though as it gave you time to spend with Eddie and the Symbiote equally and you weren't about to spoil that chance for the next few days to even a week. A smile spread over your features at the very thought of it as you did have something special planned for the two considering they always spoil you with unexpected surprises.  
Even through your bliss of the steamy bath you couldn't wait until they had come home from their daily watch of San Francisco. Who knows what they were up to but surely something that you would hear about sooner or later.

You had already scrubbed yourself with a fragrant liquid soap as the bubbles waded on the surface. Eddie always adored the scented soaps you bought for yourself but the Symbiote seemed to get even more of a kick out of it learning through different scents once you got done with your showers.

Okay, it was definitely time to get out before you decided you were going to get pruney and willing your relaxed body to move. Pulling the plug upwards with a loud pop you hoisted yourself up and out grabbing one of the towels that was on the rack wrapping it firm around you.

Making sure you didn't track too much water through the apartment to the room you wiped your feet as much as you could at the door. Letting the cold air hit you from within the apartment made you lightly shiver from the haven that was the bathroom as it made your hair stand up on your arms. There was already a fresh set of clothes on the bed that you had laid out so there was no fuss in looking afterwards. 

3:46, it wasn't too late in the afternoon as you turned on the tv while passing to the bed you both slept in. You let your hair down not wishing to get it part of it wet as you straightened it with your fingers. As you were about to lower your towel you heard a sizable thump against the fire escape outside and the sound of the windowsill opening up in the living room. He sure was home early... maybe there wasn't much going on today?

The dark mass noticed the dampness underneath his feet knowing it led to the bedroom and leading right to you. Venom froze at the sight realizing you were indeed still in your towel and were about to undress. The sharp teeth were pried open like an animal - salivating as his tongue coiled out in familiar fashion upon approaching you closer.

"WE DID NOT EXPECT TO SEE YOU THIS WAY. WHAT... IS THAT SCENT? IT IS UNFAMILIAR TO US. STRONG... VERY STRONG." Venom certainly wasn't too bothered by the way you were almost nude but was more pining against the scent that lingered on you. The oily skin on his face scrunched as if sniffing you curling his massive arms around your waist. You could only give a soft giggle at the way he pressed his face more into your shoulder to survey it more tickling you in the process.

It wasn't like you weren't used to this kind of treatment from the Symbiote knowing it didn't know too many boundaries though you know it only showed it's affections for you - as well as Eddie.

"It's Cherry Blossoms this time... flowers that are mostly native to Japan. Since it's spring time I thought it'd be nice to have." You couldn't help but try to embrace Venom but could only barely fit your arms around his sides due to the wall of dark flesh that was his body. "You are home early... was there not much action today?"

"WE DID GOOD. THERE WAS ONLY A FEW CRIMINALS WE CAUGHT ON OUR WATCH BUT WE CAME BACK FOR LUNCH TIME... AND YOU." Massive nails trailed up the back of your towel almost being teasing as you could feel heat rising in your cheeks.

"Easy there, big boy. I just got done taking a bath as much as I appreciate the sentiment." You couldn't help but tease him by stroking his strong jaw. He tensed realizing how he must have been acting and pulled back to give you space. His tongue retracted leaving his razor sharp mouth to droop almost like a kicked puppy.

"SORRY. WE JUST THINK YOU SMELL NICE... WE OVERREACTED."

You couldn't help but lean up as far as you could to give him a kiss against his pouting exterior. "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. Maybe a little later... because I may just have a surprise for you~"

"OOH... A SURPRISE? YOU ARE GOING TO SURPRISE US?" Venom instantly perked back up at the very mention of it. You didn't know why but there was always something so adorable about the exuberant nature he radiated when he was heavily invested in anything.

"Yes! Let me just get dressed and I can tell you both about it."

Venom's milky eyes widened at the mention before the dark skin pulled back and shifted revealing Eddie grinning under it all. "We look forward to it, babe. We'll just be relaxing on the couch to give you privacy." Eddie leaned down and sealed a quick kiss from you and made his way out of the room shutting the door with him.

You finally were able to lower your towel and collect your clothing now that you had stood there talking you were a bit more dried off. Slipping into a dark t-shirt and pajama pants you determined you wouldn't go anywhere today and had to plan anyways with him so might as well be comfy.

Stepping out of the room you could see Eddie light up and pat the seat next to him. You couldn't help but oblige cozying yourself up against him. Though when you opened your eyes again the Symbiote's face had curled out from Eddie's collar looking at you expectedly.

"It seems like the spotlight is on me." You joked lightly before looking at both of their curious faces as heat rose against your face once more with all the attention drawn on you. 

"Um... I'm not sure how you may feel about it, but I bought two tickets to this one Masquerade Dance a few days from now on Friday. I know you've brought me to really thrilling dates before but... this one is a new one even for me. I guess I've always wanted to try it, but I figured it'd be even better considering no one will know who you are behind a mask." You knowingly grinned at that acknowledging the Symbiote's powers to shift into any kind of outfit it wished. "I thought to perhaps treat you for a change considering all you do for me."

Eddie's eyes brightened at that offer genuinely looking like he had not expected such a bold thing from you. His palm cupped your cheek running his calloused thumb against your soft skin making the heat in them rise again. "That sounds like a wonderful plan. We would love to go, especially if we can see you in that kind of attire. We can help you look for a dress that will fit you... we just need to figure out what kind of one we will wear."

You couldn't help but place your own hand on Eddie's always noting how much larger it was and even more when he was Venom. "I'm relieved to hear you like the idea as I didn't want the surprise to be something rushed. Could you somehow have some free time to look through some tomorrow?" 

"We think we can manage that." Eddie winked giving one of his familiar grins that you loved. "We'll treat you to lunch too since it's been a while with you working afternoon shifts."  
You couldn't stop yourself from grinning even wider and lunging forward to embrace his torso. That was all you needed to hear. You did muse upon the fact and appreciated the rides to work he gives you. Having a boyfriend websling you to work each morning before going to do his own work always did wake you up and keep you attentive.

"I would love that."

Eddie couldn't help but pull you in closer with one arm at the way you were clinging to him. You always did feel weightless whenever he did move you around but it must be the Symbiote lending him some of that. He seated you against his lap comfortably before pushing your hair back behind your ears so it wasn't in your face.

"Then it's settled..." He murmured pressing a kiss against the top of your forehead before letting you cuddle up closer. You did cherish these little moments when he was back from his watch over the city especially now that you were on paid leave.

A noise between you broke the silence realizing it was his stomach hunger surfacing. His steel blue eyes widened in surprise before turning his head. "Oh yeah, that's right. Speaking of lunch... picked us up something." He made a soft laugh shifting his arm slightly as oily tendrils extending his reach to bring the bag nearby the window where he left it.

He really must have been in a really big rush if he bought the both of you two some greasy cheeseburgers and fries. Not that you were complaining as you were reminded of you not eating yet either from the bath you were taking. Though it's not like the two of you couldn't cook something together tonight so this would have to do for now.

"You always know how to win me over... Thank you, Eddie." You couldn't help but plant a soft kiss against his lips and fish your hand in the bag to get your meal. Shifting out of his lap to curl back up next to him you bit into the fry as it's bitter saltiness filled your taste buds.

"You're always welcome, babe."

You felt warmth slide behind your back and curl around your side as a tendril wrapped around your waist and up your shirt lightly to press into your skin. It made you shudder softly but knew you were supported by the Symbiote as well. You'd have to treat it too with some quality time as they were both important to you.

You placed your hand against the blackness on your side as it unfurled and formed into a claw pushing between your fingers snugly. It had taken some used to being invested in the two of them but you wouldn't have it any other way. 

-

You could remember clearly the first time you were introduced with Venom was that you were on a date with Eddie and happened to clumsily trip over your shoe and fall forward into oncoming traffic. The Symbiote acted and formed around Eddie and proceeded to stop a truck that had been barreling towards you showing his raw power and nearly destroying the front of it just to stop its momentum. Needless to say - you were stunned and so was the driver who had been unharmed, not to mention the passerby's that crowded around the sidewalk. It was so instinctual he picked you up and webslung high up from the scene. You couldn't help but let out a strangled cry in surprise at the speed he went bolting up the side of a skyscraper.

Once he had landed upon the top of it making sure you were secured you couldn't help but catch your breath as your legs gave out from how high you both were. You of course heard stories of the infamous Lethal Protector of San Francisco who had been shrouded in mystery but this was a shock even to you. His frightening features was enough to put you on edge but it was clearly apparent he had just saved you from becoming road kill.

"FINALLY, WE MEET... LITTLE MORSEL. WE'VE BEEN WAITING TO REVEAL TO YOU THE TRUTH." Venom slowly bounded forth towering over your form and casting a large shadow across your smaller frame. Bending down and curling his massive hand against your head he observed you with his large blotchy white eyes that very faintly showed your reflection.

You flinched slightly but you just were a bit shaken up with the series of events that had just gone down. Your brain struggled to process everything that occurred in the last few moments and get back up to speed. His deep and reverberated voice pulled you out of the trance you were in though flinching once more.  
"YOU ARE NOT HURT. WE ARE RELIEVED. THERE IS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF NOW."

"You're... Venom...? You- what- holy shit-" You continued to mull and sounded like there was struggle in trying to even get out words from your shaken form. He simply waited patiently until you were calmer to speak again simply observing your every move. You finally found your voice after processing this as clearly as you could muster but this still seemed like some kind of dream.

It had not considering his massive palm resting against the back of your head keeping you steady.

"Eddie...? You have a lot of explaining to do..." You managed to joke a little before trying to address whatever was in front of you. "Thank you... for saving me." Came your soft reply before a firm clawed finger pressed against your mouth.

"SHHH... THERE IS NO NEED FOR THANKS. WE SAVE INNOCENTS LIKE YOU." A rumbled purr came from him before extending out his long tongue in gleeful fashion. It made your eyes widen but you tried not to tense at the reaction.

"Well... you certainly are my hero then considering that..."

He froze sliding his tongue back into his mouth before pulling you forward into a massive yet tender hug. Being pressed against his blackened skin felt warm to the touch yet smooth and pliant - you expected something more wet but were pleasantly surprised. "WE NEEDED TO HEAR YOUR APPRECIATION. WE ARE THANKFUL TO YOU, SWEET MORSEL."

You felt your cheeks heat up at this knowing you somehow felt even safer now with your boyfriend being Venom. You couldn't help but think of this as some kind of bizarre lovecraftian version of Beauty and the Beast but you shook that feeling off now. You could only nod into the mass of muscle that you were currently pressed up against.

"WE ARE EAGER TO TAKE YOU BACK TO OUR NEST. EDDIE WISHES TO SPEAK ABOUT ALL THIS." 

"Nest...? I mean... you aren't wrong. Though yes... I think this is important considering... you." Looking up at him addressing the being that you were currently attached to.

"WE WILL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT. PLEASE, ALLOW US TO BRING YOU BACK. WE'RE SORRY THIS OUTING ENDED SO SHORT. WE WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. PROMISE." Venom sounded a bit disheartened but you quickly made sure to cut him off from that thought.

"No... this was enlightening and probably one of the most exciting dates I've been on so far. Don't apologize... I'm just happy to know you fully." You nuzzled into the white emblem on his chest knowing that Eddie was underneath it all.

The Symbiotic skin curled around your waist giving you a bit of a startle at something more than his ginormous and powerful veiny arms around you. The ink black skin curled around you securely now before raising the two of you up and to the edge of the skyscraper.

The wind seemed to whip your hair to and fro turning your head as it was dizzying to see the very height you two were at. He positioned himself by crouching his body and crushing a bit of brick under his sharp grip. Surveying the best route to get home for a moment before he peered down letting his mouth split open once more to address you.

"HANG TIGHT, PRETTY MORSEL. TRUST US WHEN WE SAY YOU'RE SAFE."

You could only nod but your gut was screaming at you that this was not something you wished to partake in. Without any more preparation he leaped forward into the open air much farther than you had anticipated before the initial plunge of velocity was felt.

You clung hard against him giving a scream of distress trying to calm your racing heart against your rib cage. Though as soon as the rush of the fall came a web shot out of the back of his fist attaching itself to the next building your descent became more of an arch.

"HOLY FUCK-" You managed to squawk out before the next bit of web was launched out. All the scenery became blurs before your eyes as Venom couldn't help but give a deep chortle at your reaction.

At least he knew how to get your heart racing... in more ways than one now.

-

"Babe?"

You were shook back from your dazed state of memory before realizing you were in the middle of eating. 

"Huh-?"

"You haven't touched your burger yet... you've been spacing out. Are you okay?" Eddie sounded concerned as his hand pressed up against your back. You shifted focus back to him leaning against his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just was remembering the first time you saved me... but look at us now." You mused before opening up the wrapper and taking a bite of it. It was at least still warm despite you being a space cadet on cloud 9.

"We were worried... but yes, we remember. We just were happy you accepted us as who we are." He visibly relaxed before shoving his own bit of his burger in his mouth and finishing it off. You noticed he had finished his meal before and knew what was coming next.

"You are off to your next watch now?"

"Yes, sorry for the short stop in... at least we got to see you in a towel." Eddie teased crumpling up the paper in his hand and putting it in the bag.

You puffed up your cheeks softly whapping him across the arm feeling your cheeks redden. "Eddie-!" You protested shyly as he could only laugh in amusement at your reaction.  
Though the tone of his laughter dropped before the dark mass of flesh embraced him. Those familiar predatory eyes loomed over you in an observatory manner. Leaning down towards you his mouth pulled forward to produce lips to give you a quick smooch. You pushed into it passionately before he broke it to speak.

"WE THINK YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL THOUGH. WE SHALL SEE YOU TONIGHT, MORSEL. WE HOPE YOU WON'T GET TOO BORED." Venom wiped a bit of a crumb off of the corner of your lips with his blunt claw. You felt your face flush now with that comment - he always had a tendency to make you do so.

"I won't get too bored... I have plenty to keep me occupied. Good luck out there, love! Go show what you are made of. Stay safe, okay?"

"WE SHALL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT. IT INVIGORATES US SO. WE LOVE YOU." Venom pulled up the window sill pushing through it onto the stairs outside before giving you a final look from the glass pane. Webs shot out and pulled him forward now as you watched him travel into the distance.

"He really does have a way with his words doesn't he..." You chuckled before returning back to finishing the lunch he happened to provide for you.

No way in hell would you waste this getting cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fluff~

Shifting a bit you could hear the faint sound of the television once you realized you were awake. You hadn't quite opened your eyes for that yet but your internal clock from work knew it was morning. You groaned softly not wanting to pull yourself out of bed but something in your head told you otherwise.

That's right... you were going on a date today.

You had been tucked up against Eddie's side and usually you didn't move too much in your sleep. It was always nice to breathe in the natural musk of his skin considering you did like wearing his large shirts to bed.

You finally cracked open an eyelid before wincing as the sun shone brightly from the glass pane. It took a bit of adjusting before darkness obscured your vision making it a bit easier to focus on waking. Though it occured to you what you now were looking at as the Symbiote came to your eyelevel peering at you with those glossy eyes. It always loved forming out of Eddie to watch tv while the two of you slept at night.

"GOOD MORNING, SWEET MORSEL. DID YOU SLEEP WELL?"

You got up to press a kiss against the suspended alien lifeform in front of you as it's skin made a ripple of excitement. "Yes... though admittedly wished I could have slept longer." Your voice was hushed considering you had someone else next to you still fast asleep. "Did you learn anything more from the medical channel that you like to watch?" 

"YES. WE LEARN. THOUGH MANY ARE RE-RUNS... WE KEEP HEARING OF THE LUTEINIZING HORMONE. THE VERY THING THAT PROMOTES OVULATION THAT YOU POSSESS WITHIN YOU." The Symbiote stretched out a thin rope of itself to prod your lower torso as it made you blush. "THAT REMINDS US... YOU ARE DUE SOON TO MENSTRUATE. WE SMELL YOUR HORMONAL CHANGES SHIFTING ONCE MORE."

You were a bit stunned as that was the first time it had let you know of such. Maybe it had been paying more attention than you thought over the months you had been together. That explains why Eddie seemed to always know exactly when you had it and properly prepared for you.

"Thank you... at least you let me know whenever it's going to happen so I can plan ahead. Can you remind me more often?" You put a lot of trust in the Symbiote when it came to certain things as it had knowledge on most anything in the known universe.

"FOR YOU? WE CAN."

The tips of it's amalgamated tendrils pushed through your hair like tips of fingers pulling any messy locks away that obscured your face. It tickled your scalp and flooded warmth against it cradling your head lovingly. It at least simulated you to wake up more and after a few moments you felt wide awake.

You realized how strange this sight would look to someone if they happened to walk in on this scene. Maybe they would think that the Symbiote was trying to leech off of you - but you knew very well the only things it did leech off of you was chocolate and your affections.

Movement was felt beside you alerting you to Eddie being awake. He awoke to the sight of the Symbiote being attached to you giving a husky chuckle. "Already up and at it, are we Babe...?"

"All thanks to my schedule for work." You quipped before the Symbiote released you from it's gentle grasp. You lied down back into the mattress next to him as Eddie's hand pressed up against the small of your back. "Sleep well?" 

"Oh you know... the usual~"

"MANY DREAMS TONIGHT, EDDIE." The Symbiote piped up seeming ready to spill whatever was on Eddie's mind.

"Don't you even." He protested gently running a hand down his face. He almost looked embarrassed at the very mention of it.

You held back a chuckle at their banter but it helped the place continue to be lively. You decided to leave it at that shifting to give Eddie his kiss for the morning with him returning it back.

Eddie was first to get up stretching a bit before draping his legs off the side of the bed. You did get a quick view of the toned muscles of his back before the rapid shifting began and formed into a tight fitting black tee and some faded jeans.

"You always have it easiest getting dressed for the day." You followed suit by dragging yourself out of bed.

You both began your daily routine but it was nice to be able to do it with him for a change instead of it being a rush. It had been a fairly quick morning knowing you would be able to get something to eat on the way.

You now were wearing something proper other than just Eddie's shirt. You decided to wear something light if you were going to be trying on dresses for the dance anyways. You figured a casual summer dress would do if you were going to be slipping out of your clothes. On the plus side it was a gorgeous day in San Francisco with skies of blue. It was going to be nice for Eddie to finally put his motorcycle to use other than traveling by web - even if it was convenient.

Glancing at your phone you scrolled and checked reviews for stores related to formal wear. You were committed to finding a nice dress for the occassion considering it was a dance. 

A pair of arms wrapped around your waist as it broke your concentration from scrolling. He was a fair bit taller than you prompting him to lean over and put his broad chin against your shoulder. You leaned into him taking a small bit of solace in how warm he was.

"I was wondering what you were looking at... mm... you smell and look nice though babe." Eddie's warm breath tickled the side of your ear while talking to you giving you a light shiver.

"So do you..." You murmured appreciatively addressing his previous statement. "I wanted to make sure I found a good store for the both of us."

"That's fair. You look like you have things under control." He gave you a quick kiss against the side of your head before pulling away gently. "Ready? We can totally look once again when we stop for breakfast if you haven't already found it yet."

"No no, I got it. I'm just as ready as you are."

"Good to hear. Let's make our way down then... jeez, it's been a while since I've used my keys for the apartment." Eddie chuckled knowing full well how much easier it was to just get out in other ways.

You eagerly exited the apartment with him knowing it had been a long time since you had ridden on his motorcycle. Both methods of travel were intimate though with them considering you were always so close.

Your foot hit the stairs but found yourself being lifted up into Eddie's arms with relative ease carrying you down.

"Eddie-? What is this for? You know I can walk on my own, right?" You lightly protested letting your smile betray the fact that you enjoyed it very much.

"We decided if you are going to look the part of a princess today... you might as well be treated like one. Though that's already an everyday thing."

"Oh, stop it..." You smiled even more bashfully at the fact he really was doling out the charm. "Well I guess I have two knights then."

"You got that right." He let out a deep chortle before shoving the door open with his shoulder. It led to the back of the apartments where his motorcycle was parked under a tarp. With one strong arm he lifted it off as his bike was just as clean as it was last.

He placed you down before hooking a leg over the bike and straightening it so you could hop onto the back. You lifted up yourself from the step and situated yourself onto the comfortable leather underneath you. 

Eddie peered back at you before plopping his old helmet into your open arms. "Safety first, babe. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to that pretty head of yours... though you know we always got you."

You placed it onto your head nicely tucking any strands of hair up into it so it didn't stick out and secured it. From outside of Eddie's collar morphed the familiar tar blackness around his head but instead of the symbiote's features it was mimicked by a helmet of his own. Jagged teeth and the familiar white eyes embellished the helmet endearingly.

"Damn, that's cool." You gawked before moving yourself up close to grab onto Eddie's waist. Tiny tendrils came out from his coat and curled around your dress almost looking like a seatbeat just for extra measure.

Eddie put the key into the ignition as the bike roared to life once again. The radio came on as it was his favorite local station playing old 80's and 90's music as it blared out in the alleyway. The steady hum of the motor running as he now placed his feet up and began to rev it.

Soon you were pulling out onto the streets resting your head onto his back. The radio blasted the familiar tune Chicago's 'You're The Inspiration' that seemed to fit the mood just right. You found yourself singing along despite the wind whipping past and swore you could hear him harmonizing with you. 

This already was a good start to the day.

-

Feeling refreshed from the nice quiet meal you two had at a small local cafe you always felt so lucky to be able to enjoy the simple things with him too. It had been early as there was not many bustling in for cups of coffee when you both arrived. Eddie always liked to keep a bit of a low profile anyways.

The two of you road to the destination you had picked out as Eddie was good at directions especially in a town he lived in for most of his life. You only needed to show him once and that was helpful knowing you'd never be lost with him.

When you arrived the symbiote helmet quickly retracted back into Eddie's collar making sure no one had paid attention when doing so. Kicking up the stand he lent his hand to you to have you hop off of the bike and onto the concrete of the sidewalk to wait for him.

Taking off your helmet and straightening your hair with your fingers gingerly you placed it safely against the handle. Instinctively Eddie wrapped his arm around you knowing how you felt in certain situations like this previously. He had been able to coax you out of social awkwardness a number of times thanks to his presence and from previous work of being a reporter. You felt a lot more confident in speaking to people despite the odd few people that would give you bad vibes.

The store did seem to be open despite how early it was so that was a good sign you had made good pace. Eddie temporarily let you go to open the door as there was many dresses and tuxedos that were on display even while walking in. The bell clattered against the doorframe up front notifying a women at the counter as she looked up from her paperwork.

"Welcome! Feel free to browse at your leisure! Just call when you need any help." She chimed letting you two roam the store. Thank goodness for that considering Eddie and the Symbiote would be shifting and trying on outfits in the dressing room without anyone bothering them.

"You think we should look for yourselves first? It's going to be the easier part anyways since you don't have to pay." You kept your voice hushed at that knowing that to be the god damn truth. He snickered knowingly at that but it wasn't like he truly was stealing.

"Yeah, let's do that first."

Wandering towards the men's section there was definitely a fine assortment of tuxedos. Eddie seemed to sift through them and pulling them off of the rack to look at closer. You stifled a laugh at how much smaller the suits looked as he put them up against his body. Eddie was definitely someone who had to be fitted to them but thankfully he wouldn't need anyone to help him.

Eventually he had made a couple of choices that seemed fitting enough for the part of a masquerade as you wished to look but he tilted up your chin averting your gaze to his face.

"Ah ahh~! You don't get to look yet. You'll get to choose which one makes us look the best when they are on us."

"Fine..." 

You tried to keep your pout under check but you knew it would be only a quick wait. He slipped into a clothing stall as the symbiote took it's time morphing into each of what it saw that Eddie held up. Plus side to this was that no matter what you chose he got to have a few new outfits to wear.

Seeing the door open you anticipated the first reveal - and what a reveal it was.

You stood gaping at how sharp he looked as it was the first time you had really seen him in such formal attire and not in jackets or tees. Raven black and embroidered finely - with a beautiful white cravat that had a black jewel embedded within. It seemed to have a familiar faded logo within it that really made it his own. 

"W-wow... you look..."

"Stunning? You don't have to finish it, sweetheart. I already know." Eddie grinned cheekily finishing the sentence for you. "Want to see the next one or is this a keeper?"

"That's definitely a keeper."

He gave a tiny chuckle tightening the cravat against his neck a bit more. "I guess the other two will be a surprises for other days. This checks out then."

Eddie re-entered the stall briefly before coming out in the outfit he had on before. He left the tuxedos within so that you wouldn't sneak a peek at what he had in store in the future.

"Time for you to stun us with what you got, babe." Eddie wrapped his arm around your shoulders eyeing the selection of dresses. You had wished to engrain that sight in your mind a bit longer but it'd be even better on the night that he would wear it as you would eagerly await that.

Wandering over with him it was clear there was a lot more to choose from. You were always a bit picky and choosy with your own choices laid out in front of you. Though you took solace knowing that they would love anything you chose and would be patient while you made a decision. You decided it'd probably be best to wear white considering to match him anyways as you rummaged through the section slowly.

Eddie stood back knowing to give you space and time to search as he did his best not to look at what you may choose. You weighed your options now looking through each as you really did wish to get a gown of some sort to fit in. 

Jeez... some of these were really not your style as you grumbled lowly. Some were way too tacky for you and some just didn't seem to fit the setting you were going for. This was harder than you had thought as you admitted it to yourself. You hadn't worn many dresses and it was usually you just wearing a t-shirt and some jeans so you hoped you'd pick out a nice one. Today was an exception considering you hadn't worn this dress for a year or so. 

Eventually one finally caught your eye as your expression beamed. Eddie's head peered in your direction only really noticing the way your eyes seemed to glitter in excitement. 

"Found a good one?" 

"I think so... finally, right? I am going to try it on." You tittered holding it up and hiding it once you turned so Eddie couldn't see. Calling on one of the employees to help you get fitted considering you knew you wouldn't be able to get the zipper up in the back on your own. You saw Eddie's gaze as he gave you a little smile once you entered the booth yourself.

"Wow, such an elegant dress you've chosen! What's the occassion?" The woman let you slip off your regular dress and began helping you into the larger one. "Are you looking to impress that man out there?"

"It's for a Masquerade on Friday... also yes, though he's only here to support me. He already has what he needs." You fibbed blatantly. There was no need for her to know of anything regarding him.

"He's going to be so impressed. What a lucky guy."

You felt the zipper come up as the fabric tightened up around your body. "All done, dear. How do you feel? Is this the one?"

Staring at your reflection you knew this was the right one as you gave the woman an approving nod. "Yep, I'm sure this is." 

"Wonderful! Let's go show him."

Eddie had been seated now as his attention was drawn away and looked as if he had been spacing out to the naked eye. You'd bet that he was having a conversation beneath that darkened dazed look. That lack of concentration was broken once he heard the door creak as his eyes landed upon you.

The dress that you donned was an elegant A-Line dress that touched the floor. Tulle fabric had covered the bottom as lace was woven on the ends in beautiful floral patterns. It even had a slight chapel-like train since you knew that there would be many other outfits that would be looking to impress. The straps were against the sides of your shoulders knowing there was clear straps to hold it up onto your chest. At least you were modest about the dress as it seemed simple enough without feeling too extravagant.

"Whoa...!" It was Eddie's turn to be in awe as you could see his own face seem to gain a bit of color. The way he stared made your face heat as well as it made you smile warmly at him.

"Seems I stunned you~"

"You have no idea. You look like our- a princess." Eddie corrected himself upon seeing the female employee come out beside you. "Wow babe... you look gorgeous."

"Seems the two of you are satisfied then? Great! I can take the dress and make sure it's taken care of for you at the counter once you are ready."

"Yes... thank you." You responded before letting Eddie take in the sight of you.

"I admit, I don't want you taking that off... but I know you have to."

"You'll see it soon, I promise."

You let him take one more glance at you before going back into the stall to remove yourself of it to give to the woman. Shifting back into the other dress with ease it was a good choice that you wore this instead of taking off a shirt and pants making the whole ordeal longer.

Exiting for the final time you joined Eddie by his side watching the woman drag the gown out with her. "Are you done shopping with us today?" 

"Oh-! Eddie... we need to look for a mask. I almost forgot about that. Do you have a selections of masks we can look through together?" You inquired knowing that was an important part of the event. He didn't need one considering the little lie you told before and could quickly mimic one.

"Yes, in fact we do! They are located over in that direction. I can box this for you and you can join me up at the counter when you find what you are looking for."

You breathed a sigh of relief at that knowing that you wouldn't have to make another trip to another store. "Thank god... we'll see you at the counter then."

Taking Eddie's hand in yours it was a brief journey over to that section of the store. You picked out one that would match your dress as it had a nice big fluffy feather on the side of it. While everyone else's back was turned the Symbiote morphed over his face to create a black venitian one that covered his entire face. You knew that would definitely mask who he really was. This pleased you knowing that he didn't have to worry much about being a target.

The total of your mask and the dress was something you were expecting to be expensive but thankfully the money you saved up for yourself for work was enough to cover the cost. You left the store content knowing that the both of you had what you needed.

"We're going to be wanting to see you in that tonight."

"You both are just going to have to be patient and wait until Friday." You added with a giggle making sure that everything was secure for the ride home before wrapped your arms around him. "I'm overjoyed that you love it that much though."

"Alright then, Princess. We'll be waiting." Eddie cracked a warm grin while looking back at you as the familiar Symbiote helmet shaped around his head.

-

The couch had been comfortable enough for you for now as the drone of the tv had made you sleepy. A thump came from the other side of the room but you barely roused at the noise. A light chill brushed past your face making you instinctively snuggle further into the blanket.

"SLEEPY MORSEL... WAKE UP... WE'RE BACK."

You stirred a bit knowing that voice even though it was hushed it still had such a gutteral harshness to it. Finally letting your eyes adjust Venom pushed the stray hairs that had fallen in your face his mouth split in glee at the fact you were awake.

"WE ARE DONE WITH OUR NIGHTLY WATCH. NOW WE CAN SPEND THE NIGHT WITH OUR LITTLE LADY."

"What time is it?" You mumbled trying to fumble for your phone but you gave up after figuring he might as well tell you.

"11:18. WE TRIED TO COME BACK AS SOON AS WE COULD."

You shifted upwards knowing that you had overslept on your nap. Well it was too late now to get to sleep for a bit. "Any luck?"

The hulking figure got up onto to the couch to nestle next to you before lifting and plopping you in his gigantic lap. Tendrils turned into a wall of flesh that embraced you feeling at your skin that was a bit cold because of the thin blanket you had. Immediately you felt as if dipped in one of your favorite warm baths but were completely dry to the touch.

That was the Symbiote for you.

Black ooze formed around the enlarged fangs to give you the gentlest of kisses atop your head. A rumble rattled your spine as Venom let out a content growl of a purr against you.

"WE SQUASHED A ROBBERY TONIGHT. THEY SCATTERED LIKE COCKROACHES ONCE THEY KNEW WE WERE THERE. WE ONLY GAVE THEM WHAT THEY DESERVED AND LET THE POLICE TAKE CARE OF IT." Venom gave a warm huff into your hair nuzzling and making another loud purr to rock your core. You shuddered into him knowing that this had definitely made you wide awake.

"You did good, sweetheart. I'm always so proud." You lifted your head up to plant a kiss under his chin that you could reach earning you another core-wracking purr. It eased every muscle in you though every time he did do that.

"WE ARE FULL OF JOY HEARING THIS."

A smile tugged at your lips at how safe you were in this moment giving out a little exhale of contentment. You almost wished to just fall asleep like this but that thought was pulled from you upon hearing his voice interrupt your thoughts.

"WE HAVE NOT STOPPED THINKING ABOUT YOUR DRESS." Venom cooed against your scalp before his glossy eyes knitted with thought. "WE- I... HAVE BEEN THINKING..."

The correction surprised you before turning to see the thoughtful expression gazing down at you. It wasn't too often that the Symbiote would just speak on it's own to you through Venom. "Thinking of what...?"

"WAS WONDERING. EDDIE TALKS ABOUT DANCING WITH YOU. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE DANCING WITH US BOTH. HAVE WATCHED ON THE TV ABOUT IT AND WISH TO TRY IT WITH YOU. ...WILL YOU DANCE WITH ME?"

You were taken back by this forward little request before realizing that even though the Symbiote would be there it wouldn't be at the forefront of the event. It warmed you to think the Symbiote wished to have a chance to learn. How could you turn down something as sweet as that request anyways? 

"I would be happy to." 

That set something alight in him to retract the wall of symbiotic skin around you to haul you into his arms. You clung to him wondering briefly what he was doing before he whisked you away to the bedroom. Plopping you on the bed he combed through your belongings before eventually spotting the very thing he wanted.

Gingerly he presenting you with the box that had your dress in it into your lap. "Wait... I..." You wanted to disagree with the idea to keep it in pristine condition but the pleading look he gave you made you think otherwise. Defeated, you untied the pretty ribbon holding the box together lifting the cover.

"Alright... I can for you. Only if you help me put it on."

"OOO! WE CAN HELP." A happy rumble came from him as thin black appendages lifted the fabric out of the box. More slid underneath your shirt harmlessly pulling it up and off of you and carefully tugged down your pajama pants with one fell swoop. You tried to cover yourself but immediately the dress was pulled over you obscuring your vision temporarily. You wiggled into it thanks to him before another tendril zipped it up.

"Talk about fast service." You stifled a giggle at the Symbiote's excitement.

"PRINCESSSSS..." Venom hissed in delight at the sight of you. "MUST ESCORT YOU."

You couldn't be more surprised at the way he was acting - but it was cute. Maybe you truly were in a fairy tale... yeah, Beauty and the Beast now for sure. He pulled you gently by the hand to the living room. Quickly scooting the table out of the way with his powerful leg he coaxed you onto his makeshift dance floor.

Venom let his claws rest on your sides staring longingly at you for a bit. You definitely couldn't hold in your giggle this time at the way he stared. "Dear, I think you are forgetting the music..."

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Perking up he temporarily left your side to sort through Eddie's collection of CD's giving a bit of a growl at how small they were in his hands. He definitely did not want to break them but managed to skillfully put it into the music player as carefully as he could. 

You swore Eddie had a bit of influence on the song choice as 'Strangers in the Night' by Frank Sinatra started up. One of their favorites.

You always were surprised with how fast he moved considering his size as he was right back onto holding you. Managing to tap one of his large fingernails you brought one of his hands up to position in your own - even though it was tiny compared to his.

"If you are going to dance with a princess, you have to learn how to." You grinned before moving his arm to your lower back. Placing your hand on his muscular side you now felt as if he was actually in the right position to do so. 

Venom appeared nervous but took the lead as it was probably Eddie helping the Symbiote initiate it. At least Eddie was a good wingman.

You swayed lightly to the music taking rhythmic steps as did he. Circling the room it was clear that he was learning quickly. The points of his claws only delicately brushing them against the tulle. He looked a lot less tense now that you two were properly dancing and began swinging you around.

You gave off a laugh not letting your eyes drift from the loving gaze that encapsulated you. A pleased growl escaped from inside of him before he twirled you in his hand. Your dress rotated before he brought you to a stop and went right back to what you were doing. 

It might have been silly for anyone to see this happening but the fact that the alien creature could even fathom how our gestures of love were always impressed you. 

It knew love. 

In many ways no matter how much it had been hurt from it. You knew you were determined just as much as Eddie was to show what the meaning to that word was. This was just one of many things that you wished to help the Symbiote understand.

You had been lost in his wide eyes before being lowered into his arms ultimatly dipping you. Catching yourself by placing your hands on his chest his forehead met with yours letting out a warm exhale against your neck. You reached up to the sides of his face tracing and caressing all the ridges against his skin tenderly. Blackness undulated under your touch as if a shiver ran through it.

Venom's hand cupped your much smaller head running his fingers through your locks. A sweet chirr came from his core once you pressed a kiss against the lower part of his wide mouth. He caught your mouth as his lips morphed into your own while your hands moved to wrap around his thick veiny neck.

The slick feeling of the pair of lips against you soon parted to deepen it as it was clear passionate hunger was taking hold. Wetness brushed up against them and you didn't deny opening your mouth to let his tongue invade. You felt your heartbeat quicken as if it were going to explode at the very feeling of every bump and odd texture exploring your own as you didn't struggle.

Making a soft noise of contentment you almost didn't want this moment to end. Your face burned so much as tears beaded lightly at the edges of your eyelashes. 

Everything felt so right in this moment.

Though it was clear you needed to pull away as your lips parted and your gazes met again. The tears that were caught against the corner of your eyes spilled down your reddened cheeks. You knew your face had to be extremely flushed by the cocky smile that was flashed at you.

"WE LOVED THAT."

"I... did too..." You found your voice as it lightly cracked at how this all unfolded.

"WE ARE CONTENT NOW..." His arms wrapped around your smaller waist as you nuzzled your face into his collar. 

"Venom?" You addressed him trying to calm your heart from it racing against your ribcage.

"YES, SWEET MORSEL?"

"You have no idea how much I love you..." You murmured taking in account for the both of them.

"DO NOT SAY SUCH LUDICROUS THINGS. WE UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL. OUR LOVE FOR YOU EXPANDS FAR ACROSS THE COSMOS... DO NOT TEST US ON OUR LOVE." Venom chided you gently but passionately.

There he goes again with finding such a way with words. "I don't doubt you. Not at all."

"HAVE NO DOUBTS WITH YOU EITHER. WE TRUST YOU ALWAYS."

It felt good having that affirmation told to you knowing that you both had the utmost trust in one another. You did feel even closer to him more than ever as you knew their trust was fragile considering all the betrayal and hurt they've experienced.

A few moments went by before you felt your feet being lifted off the ground bridal style. "TIME FOR THE LITTLE PRINCESS TO SLEEP." Came his reply before you shook your head.

"No, not after something like that. I don't think I can sleep for a while."

"WE SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU THEN. IF WE DO, WILL YOU FALL ASLEEP?" Venom almost seemed pleading seeing the tired look in your eyes. You were always weak when he looked concerned for your well being.

"Of course... who can say no to my knight in shining armor?" You went along with what he was playing at before placing a kiss against his cheek.

It wasn't long before you found yourself bundled in the sheets with him - dress and all. You wondered if he would allow you to take it off but it seemed out of the question. You would figure out a way to make sure it was clean before the night of the Masquerade.

Right now, that was the least of your concerns. All you cared about was being next to a massive, purry Symbiote lover watching the very tv that he loved to watch. You would most likely be next to Eddie in the morning but you took in every last moment of this as much as you possibly could. Even though you knew you had much more to look forward to with them.

You didn't want to miss a single thing.

The last thing you heard before your body succumbed to the sleep you were desperately trying to fight was the orotund hiss that soothed you into your slumber.

"SLEEEP..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the really sweet words of encouragement last time! It really made me kick my butt into gear to get this next chapter out to you! This one I'm super proud of and I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it! I admit I had a few moments of being weepy. I can't contain my love for the both of them. I had to keep it equal this time around! I'm a really slow writer so this took as long as it did.
> 
> Next chapter will contain the Masquerade... who knows what's in store for you?
> 
> Thank you for your continued support! Will try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can!
> 
> Songs included:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wM-XhQeFzW4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHuko5BCFzA


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Masquerade Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, I didn't forget about this! I've been working on this for a whole 6 months on and off. Took a lot longer than I expected with lots of road blocks. Not the fastest writer but, I still hope you guys enjoy what I put into this! I'll eventually update it because I do want to finish this story!
> 
> Without further ado...

The next few days seemed to come and go now and you could barely wait for the sun to go down. Right now you had your mind on simpler things like the rise and fall of your lover's arms pumping iron... and you on top of it. Eddie called it motivation, and honestly you didn't mind if it meant spending more time with him. It also was a delight to see those muscles of his in motion and you could watch them all day if you could.

"We can get a shower in after this before we go, right?" You tilted your head grinning a bit down at him. The way his skin glistened from sweat made your eyes wander trying to be as subtle as possible about it.

Eddie could only let out a breathless laugh once bringing the bar back down with a grunt. "That's the plan, Princess..."

"You aren't going to stop calling me that today, are you?" You pursed your lips happily trying to contain a giggle from coming out. 

"Where's the fun in that if we ain't calling you by your title?" The corner of his lip quirked in amusement as that was the final nail in the coffin for you trying to contain yourself.

Ever since that night it seemed they had also been particularly eager as it was written all over their faces. Their glances to the box only seemed to continue to be every time they walked into the bedroom was priceless. It was like they were adamant on imagining you in it and burning it in your mind. You on the other hand hadn't had a glimpse since then but you couldn't wait to see the stunning suit upon Eddie's broad form again.

For a moment Eddie hefted up the weight as it now rested motionless against the holder. You hopped off of the bar knowing he was finished watching him sit up. The Symbiote wrapped a thin tendril around your waist scooting you towards his direction from the base of his pants. It raised and plopped you ceremoniously into Eddie's lap giving you a light stroke to your back.

"Just so we're sure... it's around 8 then?" Eddie eyed the clock that was centered on the wall nearby. You had gotten that for the 3 of you considering Eddie barely had anything lining the walls of the apartment. Now it was peppered and lined with framed pictures of you and Eddie and sometimes sneakily with the Symbiote in them.

"You're correct. We have some time to spare at least to get prepared."

"We wonder how big of an event you just booked us into." He murmured as the tips of his fingers brushed underneath the hem of your shirt idly. You leaned into his toned body despite how sweaty it was to wrap yourself up around his neck into his golden locks.

"I know how you feel about being around many people at once, Eddie but... I guarantee no one will recognize you in that outfit. It'll be just the 3 of us in that ballroom when we start." You grinned softly at him clearly seeing the unease in his tone.

Eddie gave a firm nod bringing you in further before pressing a kiss against the bridge of your hairline. His eyes hardened against the voice that spoke within to him as the Symbiote stirred unsettlingly underneath his skin.

-

 **"Eddie... can you sense it? He is on the move again."** The other broke the silence of the moment even if he could only hear them.

"Yes, _I do..._ we can't have her being dragged into that." Eddie's own stomach sank in a pit at the very thought of the danger that this could lead to. The other roiled in the feeling that Eddie sent off giving a bit of a shudder.

**"Must protect her. Can't let him get to her."**

"We will... we must make sure to have this night go smoothly for her. _No matter what._ We cannot allow her to worry over this. Who knows if he will even show his face."

That's what he _wanted_ to rationalize, at least. Eddie's mind flickered with the various scenarios that this could lead but soon it seeped to black. His other took control of his senses soothing his racing mind.

Eddie swallowed thickly feeling the Symbiote calm his nerves with such ease. It was true they had such power to do so despite the risk. The pit in him dissipated in a near instant and being replaced with reassurance.

_**"Trust in us, Eddie."** _

-

You leaned into the peck against your forehead letting your fingers wander the muscles mapping Eddie's shoulders delicately. Your touch brought him back into focus letting his eyes flutter back open. His lips curved into a grin now grounded to what was most important.

Running his digits through your hair his palms now cradled your head leaning back to see you face to face once more. "You always seem to know what to say to put me at ease... now how about that shower you were pining for, Princess?" 

"There you go again..." You knew now you weren't getting out of the name calling despite how much you secretly liked it. 

You pulled away hesitantly to get off of him to roam towards the shower. Eddie stretched while getting up tossing his blonde hair a bit back as it was coated in a light layer of sweat. He wandered after you before you yanked him gently by his tank top and corralling him into the door.

The blackness of his shirt began undulating and running through your fingers tickling in between them. The Symbiote shifted and melded back into his skin to reveal his toned body. You followed suit but knowing he got the easy way out as you peeled off your clothes. You reached for the faucet to turn on the showerhead as it spritzed out cold water as you tested it with your forearm knowing you wanted it to be nice and warm for you both.

Eddie's toned arms curled around your stomach before he leaned over and placed his broad jaw atop your shoulder. His calloused thumbs stroked your belly lazily as you felt the water was worthy to step in without scalding you or your lovers. It had took a while since the pipes took their sweet damn time bringing the warm water into the apartment.

Hooking your leg into the tub and making sure you didn't slip you gently led him in by the hand letting his larger figure let the spray of water cease to be on you but to his back. Eddie let out a sigh as the water flowed across his back tipping his head back and wetting his own hair with his fingers. The blonde strands sticking out in every which way now and making him look a lot more prickly – which was way cuter than it should have been.

His hands pressed up against your sides to rotate positions in the shower as the spray of water began wetting your own hair and body. You made a soft content sigh as the warmth flooded over your body as well enjoying this moment of bliss. Your eyelids fluttered open at the press of his hands on your lower back as strands of symbiote coiled your waist lovingly.

"Is that excitement building in you both? It sure is for me." You grinned warmly tracing his toned body with gentle touches trying to imagine that suit again that you'd see tonight.

 _"More than you could ever imagine, babe."_ Eddie crooned knowing that you were most likely the same. A sleek tendril reached back to grab the shampoo bottle from the rack behind him before gently nudging it into Eddie's hands. He squirted some from behind you and raised his hands up to run through your hair with the liquid. Lathering it into your scalp in strokes and circles made you hum in content knowing you'd be helping with his soon.

"We admit... we haven't ever escorted royalty before to a ball. This is such a privilage you know? Once in a lifetime!" Eddie dramatized his speech in a ridiculous tone that had you chuckling.

"Oh I'm sure there will be many more opportunities for my knights to do so..." You played along with him knowing he wasn't going to give up the spiel. "There's much more to do than just escorting your princess, you know."

"Yes, of course! Well, we're being good helpers to you right now by making you pristine before you make your stunning debut after all." Eddie quipped back making sure the ends of your hair were coated in suds.

His hands ran under the water to wash off the remaining shampoo before leaning your head back carefully into the spray of water. Eddie made sure it was all washed out before putting conditioner in your hair and repeating the same process. "Got to let that sit on your pretty head... now it's our turn."

You shifted to let him get in the spray of water before reaching for his combined shampoo and conditioner to squirt a dollop into your hand. "I wonder why they make these for just men..." You muttered before putting it back on the rack behind you. "Alright, you may lean down for your Princess so I can wash your hair." You held back the humor in your voice trying to sound noble at least.

 _"Yes, your majesty."_ Eddie gave a toothy grin and did as instructed as you combed through his blonde hair with the thick liquid and lathering it through the short strands. You scraped his scalp lightly with your nails imagining how nice he's going to look later as you felt your cheeks heat up again.

Pulling your hands away and making quick work you cleaned your palms and took up your scrub and grabbed your liquid soap that you cleaned yourself with before. It also was what the Symbiote had taken a liking to smelling. Eddie lifted his head letting the liquid settle into his hair for a bit observing you clean your body. 

Running his finger up your stomach he playfully put a dab of soap on the tip of your nose causing you to recoil slightly baffled before pushing the scrub against his bare chest. "Hey! Your Princess does _not_ appreciate having soap against her nose!" You rose your voice in a playful manner to him.

Eddie's powerful hand rose to grip your smaller one lightly making you drop the scrub and pressing you up against the tiles. His other hand tilted up your chin causing your heart rate to quicken as his grin split wide. "What exactly are you going to do about it, Princess? You have authority over us... _you better use it."_

"Is that an order?" You blinked a bit trying to calm your racing heart... boy, did he do that way too much but not often enough. "Well, I command you then to shut your mouth."

 _"Affirmative."_ Eddie murmured before planting a fast one against your lips. Well, you did order him to shush. Not that you minded as you locked your own on his exchanging the sweet kiss. You felt something slippery push between your bodies to bring the dropped scrub up into your hands interrupting it. You blinked before the Symbiote's dark skin slinked back into Eddie as you both couldn't help yourselves from laughing against each other.

"Alright... well, _someone_ wants us to focus on the task at hand." You giggled stealing another kiss against his lips.

"Couldn't resist." Eddie snickered wiping the soap from your nose and cocking his head back to rinse out his hair as streams of bubbles and water flowed down his chiseled body. You felt your cheeks heating up even hotter as he did.

Somehow you were able to get through showering in one piece wrapping your fluffy towel around yourself. As soon as Eddie stepped out a manifestation of one tied around his waist appeared before taking another from the rack. Rubbing his hair dry he knew that it was only in a matter of hours now and he could barely wait. 

He stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror remembering what his other had warned them about. A lump in his throat formed before swallowing and curling his hand into a tight ball.

Tonight would go well... heaven and hell be _damned_ if they had a say about it.

-

Careful taloned nails zipped up the back of your dress before moving his huge palms against your tiny shoulders proudly. Fingers touching the tulle delicately Venom traced your curves idly as you were fixing up your hair.

**"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, PRINCESS."**

"A shame that my other prince for the evening won't let me see until we are in the proximity of said Masquerade..." You jested softly feeling the rumble of a chuckle vibrate into you.

**"YOU WILL BE WITH EDDIE THE ENTIRE NIGHT SO HE WANTS TO MAKE IT SPECIAL. WE HAD AN IDEA THOUGH! WE CAN FASHION UP SOMETHING FOR YOU FOR YOUR RIDE OVER. WE FEEL... NAKED COMPARED TO YOU."**

You gave a giggle at him admitting such a thing to you as it certainly wasn't a secret. "You aren't wrong! Besides, it'd be cute to see you... like... _that."_

Pausing to watch him form a suit with a white spider-like tie as he tugged it up snuggly. It was a first to see Venom's bulky form fit in one. Your cheeks heated up with the way his pearlescent slits curved in pride.

**"WE TAKE IT THAT YOU ENJOY IT."**

"You have no idea... well, I sure wish we could be like this on the dance floor." You pressed up against him splaying your fingers against the taut fabric.

"We might just have to take you up on that offer somehow." Venom pondered and straightened out the bottom of his jacket before wrapping you up in his enormous biceps.  
**"ARE WE READY TO GO?"**  
"I would say so... thank you for being our chauffeur for the evening." You rose to press a kiss against the edges of his teeth as it was as far as you could reach upwards. Feeling the smoothness of the base of the enamel along your lips you pulled away satisfied. A pleased rumble eminated in reply before hoisting you up by the waist.

The Symbiote made sure to take great care in this ride over as to not mess up anything significant on you. Reaching to grab your feathered mask from the counter and putting it on he padded across the room to the windowsill. Twisting the latch open and effortlessly lifting it open you felt the chill air of the night flood the room from the height of the apartment.

The fire escape creaked and groaned under his weight as usual and shutting the window down with one strong palm. The wind that blistered past from the height made you hug closer to his warm body while he climbed and crouched onto the ledge. Launching himself forward he made sure it was a smooth transition to his webbing arching you both quickly across the skyline. You had gotten used to the feeling but Venom had taken precautions to go slower than usual to not mess your outfit up too much.

The lights of the city glowed vibrantly below as it was your favorite time to do this with him specifically. No walking the streets late at night or bothering with traffic–just straight to your destination with added perks of a beautiful view and feeling secure.

Seeing the building where the stage would be set you knew your time with Venom would end soon and Eddie would take that place. Not that you minded at all but you always wished to be equal with them both. You cherished the feeling of their skin before they descended downwards.

Hitting the concrete as the impact echoed nearby the building he delicately set you on your feet. Turning to meet his predatory gaze soften at the sight of you he took your hands in his. **"WE WILL BE HERE FOR YOU IF THINGS GO WRONG BUT WE WILL DO EVERYTHING WE CAN TO MAKE THIS NIGHT MEMORABLE."** Venom pressed his forehead against your mask letting a hot breath tickle your exposed cheeks. Reaching up to cup his face in your palms you gave him a soft grin as your eyes softened back beyond the barrier of the holes of your mask.

"Thank you so much... I know you'll be here as well, you both are. I'll see you later okay?" You promised leaning up to catch his lips as they lingered with yours. The slickness being all too familiar as his milky eyes morphed to content slits. The slickness flushing away from your lips now being replaced by flesh.

Receding back and undulated onto Eddie forming into the attire that he had shown you back at the shop. Breaking the kiss you gazed up at the man that you would be spending the evening with.

 _"Good evening, Princess..._ didn't want to keep you waiting any longer." Eddie cradled your face before giving a good look over to make sure that everything was in place. Inky tendrils formed from the side of his head to make an intricate black Venetian mask began to cover over his features.

Eddie began escorting you up the stairs as you made sure your dress didn't drag too much. There were quite a few people arriving as well with their fancy attire as well. You curled your arm around his large bicep feeling secure with this many people around. Noticing they were all heading towards the few elevators but you could see there were stairs as well upwards too.

It wasn't a hard choice for Eddie as he hoisted you up to his chest and began to trek towards the stairs. The few bystanders all gawked and cooed at how cute the display Eddie had clearly displayed as it made you feel a bit more special.

"Would get a little claustrophobic with all of those people in those elevators. We will take on these stairs with ease for our princess." Eddie stated triumphantly beneath his mask as you could see his mouth stretching into a proud grin. Your palm lightly touched his chest reassuringly as you were aware of his phobia. Besides, you rather loved being treated in this fashion.

After a few flights of stairs you managed to find your way to the reservation check-in and followed suit. Eddie put you on your feet again so you could approach the desk that looked extremely lavish.

"Welcome! May I have your last names?" A man at the counter waved you two over as there were quite the many volunteers to get everyone checked in.

"______ and Brock." You responded accordingly as the gentleman in front of you searched a large list.

"Ah yes, there you are! Just sign here and we'll be able to let you in." He handed over the book as you scribbled your signature into it. You handed it to Eddie afterwards as his signature contained a bit of a squiggle at the end signifying the Symbiote. "Great, thanks! Enjoy yourselves!"

A strong arm returned to take your arm in his as you both made your way through the foyer. You could feel the slick feeling of the symbiote against your skin as it made you feel in great company for tonight. As you stepped through the large cedar doors you were both instantly drawn into the atmosphere. The sea of fancy attire and the pleasant sound of classical music flooded your ears.

Many were just getting settled into the party as there were many standing around conversing with themselves with wine glasses. Eddie seemed to have other plans as you both drifted over to the concessions. You could feel as if he was being tugged into that direction rather than him willingly doing so. You had a feeling you knew what was happening and you let out a breathy laugh.

Eddie halted in front of a large plate of glossy chocolate delights as he shook his head in disbelief.

"This early on and this is the _first_ thing on your mind?" Eddie kept his voice hushed as tendrils slithered out of his sleeve to grab up a few and be eaten out of sight. The treats looked tempting but you held yourself back watching quite a few be gobbled up by your goopy lover discreetly.

Your other lover couldn't sit idly by watching your eyes gloss over the dessert in front of you. Eddie plucked one up from the platter holding it out for you by the tips of his fingers. "Our princess can have what she desires, you know." 

They still were persisting with he act and you were trying to hold it together as the corners of your mouth quivered in stifling a laugh. You opened your mouth as the treat was gently placed into it. The chocolate began melting becoming creamy as its sweetness seeped into your tastebuds. It was pretty much what you expected in such a place but you weren't complaining - it was delicious. In the corner of your eye you noticed tendrils sneaking more away as it seemed Eddie was mentally scolding them with a roll of his eyes as to not draw attention.

"We should probably make our way to the dancefloor before the chocolates begin to be no more, Princess." He coaxed you away from the table while thin tendrils tucked away one last chocolate.

Guided between the other guests the dancefloor seemed even more inviting up close. The huge glass windows filtered the light of the moon within them though it heavily contrasted from the bright atmosphere. A chandelier glittered above as you were captivated by the fancy decor. You began to focus back on the sight in front of you to see Eddie's eyes shimmered with mirth.

With you both now in position the notes of the music began as the small orchestra set to work. 'Dmitri Shostakovich's Waltz No. 2' echoed throughout the room as you felt Eddie lead you in tandem of the others around you. You focused on trying not to screw up the steps but you were focused on him only.

Your bodies drifted into the music becoming coordinated as one as Eddie kept you from screwing up. He smiled at you which sent a flutter to your stomach for a moment as you silently thanked yourself for thinking of this venture with him.

As soon as you had gotten into the music it had ended and you realized that you were so lost into it. Eddie leaned in to speak to you in the brief reprieve of the music setting up for the next song.

"Doing great, Princess."

Your face heat up again knowing he really seemed to be enjoying himself too with this. The first time you met him he looked to barely keep a smile but with you he was able to keep it. You were part of the strength he kept and you knew his other was that other half.

The band setup once again now playing a few notes as piano came into it. The notes seemed a bit different from classical as your eyes lit up. Realizing it was _So Close_ by _Jon Mclaughlin_ your heart swelled beginning to sway with Eddie again.

The beat began to kick up a bit as he surprised you with spinning you not caring if it didn't go with formation with the other people. Feeling stares around you it really didn't matter to you as you were having the time of your life. You felt thin threads of the Symbiote curl around your wrist wanting to join in a bit as Eddie pressed you into him closer than before.

Eddie squeezed you gently feeling him lean down to begin to sing to you as it caught you by surprise. It didn't occur to you that he may know this song too but that made it all the more special. The words he was singing as he enunciated every 'we' to you— 

**♫"...Look how far we've come... So far we are, so close." ♫**

Teary eyed you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck pressing your head against his torso. His heart was beating quite fast despite his calm composure making you smile knowing that you were doing this to him.

You found yourself pulled apart again from the way the music kicked up as Eddie grinned spinning you out and extending you from his body. Reeling you back in you gave a giggle trying to contain it. You heard his own deep chuckle as he picked you up spinning you as you now placed your hands on his broad shoulders.

Soon the music slowed again now setting you down carefully onto your feet. He dipped you dramatically as you let out another laugh as the music faded. You knew that distinct look of longing that he was giving you pressing your forehead against his.

_"We love you so much."_

"You know I love you too... but really, that was _far_ from a waltz."

"What can we say? We wanted to shake things up." Eddie gave you one of his shit-eating smirks you adored.

_You couldn't believe this man._

"Alright, Mr. Dirty Dancing... _if you say so."_ You rolled your eyes playfully before you noticed the mic being taken up by an older gentleman.

"Thank you all for coming on this joyous night. Now, I would like to announce we are going to be starting the King and Queen's waltz very soon. Find some man, woman, or person you have not accompanied this evening and we will resume with our ball."

You sighed as you gave a bit of a sheepish grin at your lover. _"Oh great..._ here comes the social awkwardness. You know? I might just go get a drink for this."

"Whatever calms you... you'll do great. We know you will, and we'll be right here for you, okay?" Eddie assures you pressing a quick kiss against your lips. "We'll find you."

"Of course... see you soon."

You pulled away reluctantly before wading through the crowd of people feeling so bubbly and happy as you finally were out of the people's way. Walking up to the refreshments you picked up a fruity looking drink that didn't look to be too bad.

Taking it slow you wondered who you would be dancing with as you missed being near Eddie already. Though this was part of it but part of you didn't want that moment to end so soon. You rubbed your thumb against the glass in anticipation for what would come next.

Finishing it off you placed your glass into the pile that were already used as you took a small breath. You were ready to conquer the dance floor again with someone new though no one could top what Eddie had did for you.

You proceeded feeling a bit more lively from your drink curious if anyone wasn't already taken. A worry popped into your head as you wondered if you already singled out. Though that thought was halted dead in its tracks just a moment after. Stepping into your direct path you were stopped by a hand reaching out to you.

_"Care to dance, Pretty lady?"_

Somehow, that pit of uneasiness knotted in your stomach as your eyes met with the stranger. The figure lanky and wirey even as his languid movements to coax you into holding his hand. Everyone around you had chosen someone to switch off with. It was only polite to do so in this situation as you placed your hand gently into his.

The fingers curled around your own as they were chill to the touch in an otherwise warm atmosphere. It sent a shock to your already tense nerves as the air felt thicker just being near them. The hairs on your arm stood as you tried to keep it together passing it off as your anxiety being around so many other people.

There's nothing to worry about... _just give a smile._

Your lips curled in a crooked grin as you gave a nod to the man trying to convey that you were going along with it. 

The man squeezed your fingers a tad tighter leaning down to bewilder you even more. The closer he seemed to get the more it was apparent he was breathing in your scent.

"Hnnm... you reek of something familiar. Like a certain _old man_ that I know."

This completely baffled you as the gears in your head were trying to connect to whatever you could pull from memory. "What do you mean...?" You gathered your voice again considering the sheer confusion that you were feeling. _Great..._ you just had to get the weirdo to dance with.

"What does it mean...? _It means you smell like my daddy dearest! It's all over you and you sure **stink** of it!"_ A cackle ripped from his throat as your veins turned to ice at the realization.

Why hadn't you seen it until now? Everything was falling into place now as you studied him harder. The messy ginger hair poking out from every which way from behind the crudely made mask. The wavering and crazed glint of malice within those green eyes.

The man that Eddie had warned you to be wary of if you happened to come across _him._

 _"I had been looking for him and what do I come across? A pretty little goo goo-eyed broad that he has been mooching on! Say... you can help me with your personal input, **sweetcheeks.** The walls seem so bare... something is lacking from the interior of this place."_ An uncomfortable pause as you forgot how to breathe for a moment before he resumed. _"You'd think this place would look good painted with the blood of these fancily-dressed pigs here? Wait wait- don't answer... of course you would! Surely you've been **dying** to meet me if ol' pops has talked of me!"_

Closing the gap between you tendrils of crimson began to coil around your waist and limbs as you knew this was way out of your element. Your eyes flickered over the crowd anxiously wondering if your lovers were aware of this. You hated feeling like a damsel in distress but right now, _you sure were._ The adrenaline pumped through you as you could feel your heartbeat drumming within your ears.

**"WE SENSE DANGER EDDIE! _WHERE IS SHE!?_ "**

Eddie had been about to tap another woman upon the shoulder for a dance before his head turned rapidly in the direction you had headed. He wasted no time in pushing past the sea of people in a hurry. Once the people had parted for him he could see the clear visual of the black and red symbiote form around him smoothly.

 _"Allow me to introduce you personally to **CARNAGE!** "_ He roared as spikes bursted out in every direction from his back to impale and pierce through a slew of guests. Piercing screams and panic came as they scattered and rushed to the exit.

_**"Now we're talking! That sounds much better than the dinky band that was playing! This is my kind of music!"** _

Paralyzed within his clutches you felt an indent of claws hoist you up by your waist as you trembled visibly and cried out. Carnage pulled in close seeming to revel in the terror in your eyes and the way your blood pumped hard with adrenaline underneath your flesh. Those needly charcoal fangs opened again raising you high in the air as if you were a lost puppy.

 _ **"Oy dad! Found your woman here! You comin' out to play or what!?"**_ Carnage taunted over the throng of bodies trying to get out.

The Symbiote bristled with a new found fury underneath Eddie's skin letting the Symbiote flush over him like a torrential current. His body rose up from the crowd letting loose an enraged snarl as he knew he had to do something but knew any kind of drastic move would surely meet your end.

 **"CARNAGE! YOU WOULD DO WELL TO RELEASE HER. WE WILL NOT ALLOW ANY MORE INNOCENTS TO GET HURT IN OUR PRESENCE."** Venom roared over the terrified shrieks of the stranglers that were still in the ballroom.

_**"Oh yeah? Well... lookie here! Daddy's girl is going to spend some quality time with me. After all, you seemed to talk real big about me! Why not give her the full experience?"** _

**"LET HER GO!"** Venom roared trying to contain every fiber and muscle in his body to not lunge.

 _ **"Ooh, someone's touchy about a family visit! Well, just so you know..."**_ Carnage leapt towards the huge glass windowsill keeping you in a deadlock. _**"Your little Princess is going to FALL for me!"**_

You tried to struggle underneath his crushing grip before Carnage made a dangling motion of your body like a ragdoll. He clearly indicated his intent as you shot a look of panic to Venom as glass shattered around you. Charging forward you reached out your hand to him as you were pulled up into the skyline.

"VENOM-!"

 **"______!!!"** Venom shouted in distress finally moving as his steps rumbled the floor. 

There was no way he would allow this to happen as his inky skin rippled in irritation.

**"WE SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING. NO MATTER... WE WILL WORRY ABOUT OUR MISTAKES LATER. WE WILL RIGHT THEM RIGHT HERE! WE _MUST_ SAVE HER..."**

_**"WE WILL SAVE HER, EDDIE. TRUST IN US."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CARNAGE TIME! Oh man have I been waiting to lead up to this! Next chapter will involve Venom and Carnage a lot, but you will be the center focus of it. It's my first time writing Cletus/Carnage so it was good to change the focus like I wanted to. Stay tuned!~ Thank you for reading this and for the AMAZING comments, kudos, and views on this! Getting all of them fuels me to continue! Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Songs for this chapter include:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DES1GLLVBLw

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of people to thank with this endevour considering there were many people that inspired me to write this story! First and foremost I want to thank the lovely people on Tumblr for their lovely prompts and also just wonderful stories in general of our favorite big boy.
> 
> This goes out to thirsty-venom-posts, mintstermonsters, venomsbabe, and last but not least SnarkyBadger~
> 
> I'll be writing up the next chapter but I thought to finally put this up now! There will be more certainly. I just really wanted to focus on both Venom and Eddie in this chapter totally. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
